


Hello, It's Me

by Leenden



Category: Zootopia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: This is a playful story that deals with Clawhauser was younger. It takes place during his Freshman year in college.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written in Italics is him Writing in his Journal.

_Date: March 18th, 2007_

 

_Hey, Diary – It’s me,_

_Man I don’t know how else to start this crazy thing. I really wish mom wouldn’t have suggested a diary. They’re so stupid. Sorry mom, but they’re for losers…_

 

Benny scoffed and slammed the leather bound book closed and shoved it to the back of his desk. The glass coffee cup his dad used to always use tipped over and spilled pens and pencils all over his desk. The cheetah scrambled to catch it before it teetered off the edge but only managed to bump it further. Luckily, it fell on his pillow before rolling to settle on his bed. A long sigh of relief washed over him as he picked it up and pulled it tightly to his chest. It was the last thing his dad every left him.

Not that he was dead, no, he just lived in Fillydelphia with his new wife and kids. He didn’t get out to Zootopia much anymore because of his new job. Benny smiled and looked at the side of the cup. _Mr. Brodrick J. Clawhauser, Attorney at Law,_ was etched on the side in gold writing.  Now his dad was a big time lawyer, instead of just having his name on a placard out front of the old converted church.

The chubby cheetah stood up and collected his pencils and pens before dropping them into the cup again, setting it next to the picture of him, his dad, mom, and brother all together. It was taken the summer before his parents decided things weren’t working out between them. They separated. Brad, Benny’s older brother, went off to college that summer and kept to himself over the whole affair. His mom started dating some guy from work, who was now sitting in their living room watching television with his mother. His dad, on the other hand, took a six-figure job out of state. The divorce was calm, no shots fired but no one ever wanted to talk about it, no one except Benny.

That’s where the journal came into play. Benny grabbed the beautiful leather bound book and sighed. He didn’t know if it was his mom’s idea or his dad’s but she was the one who handed it to him and told him to write in it. Told him it would make him feel better about everything that was going on. Benny laid the book flat on his desk, opening it back up to page one.

 

_…yeah, sorry I was such a jerkoff earlier. Let’s start over again. My name is Benjamin F. Clawhauser, I’m seventeen years old and I’ll be graduating high school in May. Mom or dad wanted me to write in this journal about my feelings. Mom thinks it will be a cute thing to show my husband someday. If that’s the case, I better keep my dirty thoughts to myself, lest this backfires. I’m going…_

 

“Benjamin.” A soft voice came from just beyond the door.

Benny slammed the book closed instinctively. “Yeah, mom?”

“Your dad’s on the phone.”

Benny jumped up from his seat more excited than he thought he should be. After all, his father called almost every day unless there was an emergency or he was sick. In a flash the cheetah was gone from the room, leaving the discarded journal behind.

 

***

 

_Date: April 14th, 2007_

 

_Hello, It’s me again,_

_I really need to write in you more often but I guess I’ve just been so busy with finishing up with school lately, that I’ve not had the time. So many tests at the end of the year, I can’t stand it. At least most of them are going well. I passed phys. ed, thank god. Force me to shimmy this plump butt up a rope and I will put on a show you won’t believe. Nah, not really but seriously, it was really hard._

_I also managed to finish my SAT. Here’s hoping that something good comes back from it. I have a whole pile of college applications ready to go out. All I need is my stupid SAT score. Also, today’s my eighteenth birthday, yay me. Mom and Phil are taking me out to Bernardos is Tundratown. They’re supposed to have a to-die-for chocolate Baked Alaska. Mom said I can have one all to myself it I want. Lucky me; a one-way ticket to Fatsville and I’m the mayor._

_I got a present from dad too. It’s an emergency credit card linked right to his account but it’s got my name on it. He told me that I can use it to buy a birthday gift, get some clothes, or a prostitute. I was like, yes, yes, and no thank you. Which brings me to the best bday gift of all, Steven Zoltz, you know that really hot panther from school agreed to come out to Bernardos with me. It is the most date-like non-date ever. What I wouldn’t give to have him look at me the way he looks at his biceps when he’s lifting. But enough of that for now, ciao._

 

Benny set the book aside and smiled at the warm feeling rushing through him. It’s strange but his mother was right. Writing in the journal made him feel good inside, oddly. It made him feel like he had his own personal friend he didn’t have to share with anyone.

“Benny, sweetie,” His mom called from downstairs.

“Yeah,” Benny called back before he opened his door to make sure she could hear him.

“Did you want to go to the mall with me? I didn’t have time to pick you up a present for your birthday, so I thought we could go before meeting Phil at Bernardos.” Her voice became raspy from yelling up the stairs at him.

“Sure thing mom, I’ll text Steve and have him meet us there.” Benny hurried out of his room and down the stairs.

 

_Date: Same, just nighttime._

 

_Yo, Diary,_

_I had a great night tonight. I picked up a new video game, Skull Watchers 2. Gonna play it after I’m done filling you in. I got some clothes too, including this pair of really cute pajamas. They’ll be on my butt before you know it. I also ate too much, as usual. Phil’s worried I’ll get fat but mom reassured him that I am perfectly pudgy and that’s how god wants it to be._

_Steve looked so handsome tonight. I mean, he’s always handsome but he wore his letterman jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. It smelled like his cologne…Black Musk…ugh; bury me because I’m dead. Well, I was stiff enough to be considered dead. Our knees touched under the table throughout the whole meal. I played it cool, just in case. Man, his legs are so strong…_

_I had a change of plans diary. I’m gonna play two games tonight: myself, then my new game._

Benny closed his book and buried it under a pile of his school books. It was one thing for his parents to know he was gay; it would be another thing entirely if they knew his alone time habits.

He slipped out of his jeans and shirt before slipping into his bed. No use risking someone walking in on him while he was playing with himself. He pressed his nose into the Steve Zoltz scented shirt for ‘inspiration’. It cut his play session down to under two minutes. Benny panted and lay back against the headboard. His cheeks were flushed red from exertion and a tiny bit of shame. The things Steve did to him in his mind were enough reason to go to church and pray for forgiveness.

Benny hesitated for a second before running his coarse tongue along crook of his hand. He could feel the cooling liquid pooling on his tongue as he swallowed it hard. Cum tasted terrible, at least his did. The flavor caused him to shudder for a second but he fought it back. He forced himself to imagine it was Steve’s cum he was licking off his hand. It helped a little. Benny quickly wiped the thick goo from his belly and pelvic area, being careful around the overly sensitive pink flesh that was slowly receding back into his sheath.

He discarded the wad of tissue and got out of bed to put on his new pajamas. He picked up his game. He’d had the foresight to start it installing while he tended to his duties. Soon he was lost to the RPG world of Skull Watchers 2, his massive tiger avatar made short work of the green goblins that stood in his way.

 

***

 

_Date: May 10th, 2007_

 

_Shit Diary,_

_Things are bad. Dad blocked my emergency credit card. Apparently buying Steve Zoltz a $500.00 set of tires for his car isn’t considered an emergency. What was I supposed to do? He got a flat and that was the only thing the mechanic had in the shop. Besides, Steve said he’d pay me back. I don’t know why dad got so pissed. It’s not like he doesn’t have the money. Mom said she’d talk to him about it but it still pisses me off._

_Tried to call Steve today and his sister Wanda picked up. She said he was busy. Bitch._

 

Benny sighed and tossed the book aside before getting to his feet. The door opened and a tall skinny cheetah walked into the room. Her short brown hair was spiked and freshly dyed to hide her graying hair. Though she was pushing past forty, she still looked young beyond her years. A smile came to her naturally dark lips; it lit up her green eyes.

“Benjamin,” She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. “I hope you’re going to finish your homework before playing your new game.”

Benny sighed and rolled his eyes before he had a chance to stop himself. His mother shook her head, not judgingly or admonishingly but it was her natural reaction to her children’s teenage defiance. Karen Jessop-Clawhauser was a female of great patience and she demanded respect by her calm nature. Benny always looked up to her. She was the strict parent, while his father was the fun parent, at least, most of the time.

“I was going to do it after dinner, mom,” Benny said, wishing he wouldn’t have earned the headshake now.

“That’s fine.” She said before patting the bed next to her. “Sit with me my baby boy.”

Benny did as he was instructed. The bed shifted hard enough to throw her small frame into his. His mom laughed and pushed away from him. The sight of her laugh lines caused Benny to smile.

“There he is, my sweet baby boy.” Her words were so soothing that Benny had almost forgotten about the headshake. “I remember when I could hold you with one arm. You were such a good baby. Give you boob and you stayed quiet all day long.”

Benny’s face ignited in a blush. “Mom!”

“Oh shush,” Karen laughed again. “Look at you now, all grown up. All grown up and going to college.”

Benny straightened up and sucked in a breath of air as he mom retrieved a neatly folded letter from her pants pocket. She’d promised to be the first to look through all the college letters he got back. In a way, it softened the blow if he got rejected and boy did he ever get rejected from some of them.

Benny hesitated and swallowed hard. “You mean?”

“Yeah,”

“Who?”

“ZooU.”

Benny gasped and snatched the letter from her, hugging it to his chest. Karen was so surprised; she jolted back as if he were going to attack her. Her smile only got wider the further down the paper he got. When he reached the bottom of the page, there were tears in his eyes.

“Congratulations honey.” She said softly, there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Are you going to cry?” Benny asked.

“No, shut up. You’re crying.” Karen wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. “It’s not every day you see the goal of your life completed.”

Benny sighed and smiled as he pulled his mom into a hug. “Your first life goals are completed mom, now you have to work on new ones.”

“Shush, this is your day to feel good. Not make your sad sack of a mother feel better.” Karen laughed again before giving in to the tears.

“Oh mom,” Benny kissed the top of her head.

“So, college boy…I mean man. What’s your first order of business?” Karen voice was emotionally shaken.

“I’m gonna call Steve, he’s going to be so stoked that we’re going to the same school,” Benny said excitedly. “It’s one of the main reasons I applied there. It’s like destiny, you know?”

“Son, you have to make sure you’re doing this for you, not him. Lots of things happen in the real world. True love isn’t always at the forefront of it all.” Karen cleared her throat.

“Mom, are you suggesting that I get out there and play the field?”

“What,” Karen coughed on the lump in her throat before laughing. “No…god no. Your sex life is the last thing I want to think of. I’m just saying, do this for you, and not Steve.”

“I will, mom. I promise.”

“You’re a good boy, Benjamin.”

“I do try, mom.”


	2. Part 2

_Date: September 2 nd, 2007_

 

_There you are, sucker,_

_I can’t believe I finally found you. I guess you got packed up with all of my things. I was afraid I left you at home. Should have figured you’d be in the last place I looked, which is funny because why would I keep looking after I found you, yuck yuck._

_I just want to say first off that college campus is everything I thought it would be. It’s so beautiful and the leaves are turning for the autumn season. It’s starting to become sweater season and you know how I can rock a sweater. Steve is just right down the hall. Strange thing is; Wanda’s here too. I didn’t know they were twins. Oh well, I met her today and she seems alright. I’m sorry I called her a bitch earlier._

_Orientation was nice, a little confusing. I got all my classes lined up. Mom wasn’t happy that I chose Criminal Law as my major. She never picked me as the cop type but if Steve can do it, so can I, right? Right? Stupid book, why are you laughing? J/K._

_I finally finished unpacking. Boy, I brought a lot of shit. Jordan, my roommate, he’s a sophomore actually. He was nice enough to share his side of the room for my TV and console. All he asked in return was if he could pick up a few rounds of a game with me from time to time. I have no problem with that, he seems super chill. Shit, he’s here, gotta go._

 

            Jordan jammed the door open a crack, catching it on his skateboard that he carelessly dropped behind the door. It forced him to slip through, threatening to pitch a pizza and the two liter on the floor. Benny got up and helped him by taking the pizza and setting it on the bunk above his desk. The hyena smiled and not so gracefully kicked the door closed behind him before stumbling a bit.

            “Thanks, dude.” His voice was softer than his coarse looking exterior seemed it should be.

            “Anytime.”

            The hyena pointed at him with one lazy finger. “Benjamin, right?”

            “Yeah, well, my friends call me Benny.”

            “Cool,” Jordan nodded. His lazy Mohawk of amber mane fell over his silvery blue eyes. “Am I your friend then?”

            “Sure.” Benny chuckled.

            “It’s the pizza, right?” Jordan snickered; his hyena heritage glistened blindingly whenever he laughed. “We should totally bring pizza to every peace rally, shit would get done, man.”

            Benny laughed. “Couldn’t agree more.”

            Jordan flipped the top of the pizza box open and sniffed deeply. “I got veggie style, I hope you don’t mind. Not one for eating processed bug proteins.”

            “It’s fine with me.” Benny swept in for a piece. “I mean, why eat bugs when you can just eat beans.”

            “Right on, man.” There was a fond tone in his voice. “We’re gonna get along great.”

            “I hope so.”

            Jordan cracked open the two liter of root beer and tipped it back. Benny watched in a mix of humored horror as it foamed up and ran out of the corners of Jordan’s mouth and down the front of his Lady Baba shirt. He didn’t stop either. Benny watched his throat rise and fall with each grotesque swallow. When he did come up for air, he punctuated it with a deep belly belch.

            “Damn that’s good. Here, take a hit.” He offered the bottle to the scared cheetah.

            “I have a cup on the bathroom counter, I’ll be right-”

            “Nah man, fuck that. Drink it like I did.” Jordan insisted with a smile. One of his upper fangs showed white against his rich black lips.

            “Here goes.” Benny took the bottle and tipped it back. The cold rush of bubbles hit the back of his throat and he braced against the inevitable pressure.

            His mouth was a bit larger than Jordan’s so he managed to keep the river from flowing out from either side of his mouth. That was until Jordan slipped his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Under his thin coarse fur, Jordan had a skater boy physic. He was light on muscles but what he did have curved just right. A dark patch of fur traveled in a line from between his pecks all the way to his belly button disappearing just under his loose fitting trousers. It was obvious that Jordan didn’t wear underwear.

            Imagine Benny’s embarrassment when he started coughing and spit soda all over himself and Jordan. The hyena stared at him for a long moment a river of root beer running down his forehead pooling on his broad muzzle before cascading off both sides. On single drop clung for dear life from his impossibly long dark eyelashes.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the hyena belted out a chest heaving cackle. He slapped a hand on his soaked knee before getting up from his folding chair. Benny was too mortified to make a sound; he just stared at the laughing hyena.

“You sure are a hoot, Spots.” Jordan unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down over his rounded hips.

Benny sucked in a quiet gasp of air as he stared face to face with the naked hyena’s lap. His sheath and sack were a neatly kept package of surprises that only the cheetah could dream of. The low light in the room glistening off of the single silver ring pierced through the bottom of his sheath. It was so mesmerizing, that for the first time since Benny’s sophomore year in high school it left him asking. Steven Zoltz, who?

 

_Date: September 14th, 2007_

 

_Hey,_

_He did it again last night. I don’t know if he thought I was sleeping or what, but he did it again, and I watched him do it. OMGoodness, what’s wrong with me. I’m a fucking peeping Tom, staring at him while he jerks off. I mean, to be fair, he could go to the bathroom like I do but NO! He just whips it out and goes to town on it like it owes him money._

_Weird thing is; he makes noises while he’s doing it. Cute little noises that makes me… I have to stop writing about this stuff. It’s sick, I’m sick. If I want to be a cop, I should be better than this, right?_

_Something else…shit._

_Steve looked good today in his sweat suit. I knew he was fit but I didn’t realize he was that fit. I snuck a peek over his shoulder as he filled out his entry form, apparently, he’s good at hand to hand combat. Why they’re starting us on that, I don’t know but…_

_Can I just say, that Jordan’s peeking fang is the cutest thing ever…I can see it in the light from his alarm clock, right as he’s…_

 

            “Right on, dude.” Jordan slipped into the room with a foot long sub in his hand. He dropped his skateboard on the floor and kicked it under his bed. “You keep a journal?”

            Benny slammed the book closed, the inner crest of his ear turning red. “Yeah…after my folks got divorced, my mom thought it would help me deal with my emotions.”

            “Badass.” Jordan dropped his backpack next to his desk and sat down. “I had one too. Got it after my dad died. Doc said it would help me deal with some shit.”

            “Had one?”

            “Yeah, it disappeared after Ollie left.” Jordan unwrapped his sub and passed half of it to Benny. “Here, spots, I got half a sammy for you. It’s got chickpea cakes on it, they’re righteous.”

            “Thanks a lot, my yeen.” Benny giggled and took it.

            “WHOA, that is our word. How dare you-”

            Benny almost dropped his sandwich. “I’m so sorry; I don’t even know what-”

            “It’s alright, man. I’m just fucking with you. We’re cool.” Jordan cackled. Benny didn’t relax if anything he looked even tenser.

            “Whoa, bro. You’re so wound up. What do I got to do to get you to relax? Suck your dick?” Again, Jordan teased with that one fang of his.

            Benny’s face nearly burst into flames. It only made Jordan laugh harder. The hyena reached out and patted the cheetah’s knee affectionately.

            “God damn, I love you, man. It’s been so lonely, man. I’m glad you’re my roomie. The rest of these fuckers are squares.” The hyena took a full quarter of his sandwich down in one bite.

            Benny was trying to play it cool but couldn’t help to be flustered by the compliment. “That’s really nice of you to say.”

            “Well, it’s the truth. Shit got real bad when Ollie left.” Jordan nodded, his hair falling down over his eyes.

            “What happened?”

            Just then, there was a knock on the door. When it opened, Steve stuck his head in the room. “Hey, Ben, do you have those…ah things we talked about?”

             At first, Benny was lost in his own curiosity at what Jordan was saying that he missed what the panther had said. A moment passed between them before the panther stepped into the room. He was trying to be sneaky but Benny was smart enough to see Wanda standing in the hall behind him.

            “Things?” Benny furrowed his eyebrows.

            “You know, man. The worksheets…the ones that I asked you to _look over_ for me.” The panther rested his arms across his hugely broad chest.

            “Oh no, not yet. I’ll run them down to you before I go to sleep tonight.” Benny felt heat returning to his ears as Jordan looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

            “Awesome, thanks, bud.” Steven nodded his head slowly and flashed a pearly white smile. “You still have the credit card your old man gave you?”

            “Nah, he took it away.” Benny was forced to look away from Jordan.

            “Real shame, I was gonna ask if you wanted to get a bite to eat, but ah…I’ll catch you later.” Before anyone could say anything else, Steve slipped back into the hall closing the door rather loudly behind him.

            Benny cleared his throat and looked back at Jordan, who took another large bite of his sandwich, chewing it slowly. The sound of his jaw clicking quietly in the room was the only sound. The cheetah knew that helping Steve cheat on his lessons was wrong but if there was the slightest chance of getting in on the action with his long time crush, it was worth it. At least, that was the lie Benny told himself.

            “That guy…” Jordan pushed his food into his cheek so he could talk. “Is a National Zootopian Grade A twat.” He bobbed as if he were agreeing to his own statement.

            Benny snorted, a little surprised that that was the first thing that came out of the hyena’s mouth. The humor faded as soon as Jordan looked at him. He still worked to chew his sandwich before giving it a deep swallow.

            “Don’t help him cheat, Spots. You’re only hurting him and you’re selling yourself short.” Jordan explained as he took the last of his sandwich in one bite.

            Benny had never felt so small or petty in his life. He knew that Jordan was just trying to help but who was he to offer an opinion on something that he’d only known about in passing. Steve and Benny had history. He’d only know Jordan for a few weeks. With that thought, Benny’s face softened. He may have only known Jordan for a few weeks but they’d already spent so much time together. Benny genuinely got the feeling that the hyena liked him.

            “Hey, Spots,” Jordan swallowed his sandwich and coughed at the barely chewed bits. “Wanna play a few rounds of Left Fur Dead before we do homework?”

            “I don’t have it.” Benny picked up his half-eaten sandwich.

            “Nah, man, I have it. We…Ollie and I used to have a console together but ah, he took it when he left.” Jordan reached under his bed and pulled out an old bottle of Coke that had long since gone flat.

            “What happened between you and Ollie?” Benny took a bite of his sandwich, hoping that Jordan would fill him in while he ate.

            “Well, it’s a long story, but since you’re eating, I guess I’ll tell you.”

***

 

_Date: September 23rd, 2007_

 

_Dear Diary,_

_That’s some shit about Ollie. A catnip dealer, never seen anything like that before. He and Jordan were really close too, best friends. No wonder why he doesn’t want to talk about it, poor guy. Still, I’m glad he told me. I was nice enough to let him search my stuff so he knew I wasn’t hiding anything. He was nice enough to let me go through his things too._

_I was a little weirded out about what I found in his footlocker. I mean, I’ve seen dildos before but never in the flesh…er, rubber. He was surprised to see it too. Said Ollie had a really twisted sense of humor. One time, Ollie sent him a pair of women’s lingerie to his house for Christmas one year. Apparently, his mom and stepdad freaked out._

_It’s been kinda lonely here lately. Jordan went home to take care of a few things and is having me pick up his assignments for him. He’s going to be so boned when he gets back, though. His workload’s just piling up. Oh well, he’ll be home day after tomorrow and I’ll help him get caught up._

 

            Benny closed his book and tucked it under his laptop for safe keeping. What was he going to do now, he wondered? He’d already beaten Skull Watchers 2 and didn’t think it was right to play Jordan’s games while he wasn’t around. Benny knew he could always watch some shows on Netflicks but he and Jordan were already in the middle of a few. He’d hate to watch them alone. That left so little to choose from. Then a tickle ran through the pudgy cheetah as he remembered the dildo in Jordan’s footlocker, remembered as in, only thought about it a million times since he saw it.

            “I can’t do that…if I’m too scared to use his games while he’s not here, how can I use his dildo?” Benny asked, feeling self-conscious that he said it aloud as if someone would hear him.

            What if he cleaned it really well when he was done? Benny blushed at the thought. Besides, it wasn’t Jordan’s dildo after all. It was a cruel prank by Ollie that he seemed to be holding on to. For all he knew, Jordan may have forgotten he had it at all and finding it again just reminded him to throw it out.

            Benny shook his head. “I don’t even have any lube.”

            That didn’t stop him from using lotion at home. The truth was; he’d never been penetrated by anything larger than his finger before, and just up to the knuckle at that. How could he ever think of taking something larger without practice? With that thought fresh in his mind, he opened his laptop and went into incognito mode starting to research the proper ways to prepare for anal. No need to wreck anything on his first ‘date’, he mused.

            For two hours Benny read everything he could find. He squirmed impatiently in his office chair. His cock was so hard from all the descriptions and illustrations that he had to take off his jeans to keep from chaffing. There was a large wet spot on his boxer from where his tip was already prematurely milking pre-cum. It wouldn’t take much for the pudgy cheetah to rock one out right now.

            Benny took a deep breath and shut the window down before closing his laptop. “I’m ready.” He whispered as eagerly as he would if it were the first time he was going to have intercourse.

            When he opened the foot locker, a wave of disappointment washed over him. The dildo was indeed gone. Jordan had forgotten about it and when he found it again, he threw it away. Benny smirked at his own sluttiness and shook his head.

            “Figures.”

            Quickly, he refolded all of Jordan’s clothes to make it seem as though they were never touched.

            “Maybe I’ll text him and ask if I can play one of his games.” Benny’s voice sounded disappointed.

            Benny fished his phone out of his jeans and started a text. He pressed the talk button and waited for the beep to begin. “Hey bud, bored stiff…” He looked down at his tented boxers and laughed at his own joke, forcing him to start the text over again. “Hey bud, bored stiff. Can I play some of your video games?” He finished it by pushing send.

            It only took a second for his phone to chime back. Benny read the message in a mocking voice that sounded strangely like Jordan’s. “Anytime, dud. We friens. Games on bookshelf above beed. Have fun.”

            Benny scrambled up the narrow ladder, kneeling on a hard bump under Jordan’s mattress. He was quick to grab a couple games before dropping down to the floor again. Benny tried to ignore his curiosity as he turned on his Nextbox and opened the tray. What the hell did he have under his mattress? There’s no way it was comfortable enough to sleep on.

           Curiosity won, Benny pulled the mattress up and retrieved the familiar looking dildo and a small tube of lube from underneath. The theme music for Hordes of the Ring started playing loudly from the television. It filled him with same satisfaction of completing a quest on an RPG. Benny smiled and bit his bottom lip.

          “Yeah buddy, gonna get my play-” He stopped in mid-sentence as another question entered his mind. Why did Jordan have this under his mattress?


	3. Part 3

_Date: October 10th, 2007_

_Hey, Diary, it’s me._

_Jordan’s been busting his hump to get his work caught up. Every day after he gets home from school, he settles in and works through most of the night. I’ve been super helpful…well, a little helpful. I’ve at least been supplying him sustenance and coffee. He should be all caught up by the end of the day, which is good because he’s off tomorrow. I told him I’d buy him a bagel sandwich and feed it to him in bed. How domestic of us. He said, he even called me waifu. I still haven’t asked about the dildo. I suppose he’ll tell me when he wants to._

_Steve asked us to go to a party with him. He’s acing all his exams thanks to me, so he wants to celebrate with his friends, which is super nice. Jordan’s not too stoked about it. He doesn’t like Steve much._

_Thanks to all the confidence Jordan’s been helping me build up, I think tonight’s the night I make a move. I’m nervous but I should be pretty relaxed after a few drinks. Jordan stresses that I should avoid anything too hard, especially Tequila. My yeen’s always got my back. Gonna take a shower and dress up nice, I want to impress my bfriend to be._

Jordan came out of the bathroom the same way he went in, wearing nothing but a smile. It seemed to be the hyena’s main state. Benny wasn’t too shy about taking a peek as long as Jordan wasn’t afraid to put it on display. It was always nice after Jordan showered. Most of the time he looked shaggy and smelled thick with musk after he showered that was when Benny could see how handsome he could really be. His long hair was slicked back against his hackle. His dingy tan fur was clean enough so you could see the shape of each of his spots. The smell of his orange and lemongrass body wash went well with his natural spicy musk.

“Save me some hot water?” Benny pulled his shirt off, showing off the small white pouch of his belly.

“Doubt it.” Jordan flashed his single fang at Benny as he pulled his jeans on.

“You butt savage; you promised you’d save me some hot water.” Benny rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

“I’m messing with you, Spots. I’d never intentionally take all the hot water.” Jordan followed him into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe.

“Except, like, every night this week, yeen.” Benny laughed as he pulled his boxers off before starting the water.

“Sorry, I‘ve been trying to not stink you out. I know I smell bad, it’s in my genes.” Jordan cackled, looking fine in just his baggy jeans hanging from his hips.

“Well, if you washed your jeans once in a blue moon.” Benny quipped back.

“Not jeans as in pants, genes as in the foundation of your physical being, pudge.” Jordan’s laughing stopped suddenly as he looked at something on the sink.

He moved quickly to snatch up a pile of his dirty laundry that he carried out of the room. He wasn’t so quick that Benny didn’t glimpse the bright purple rubber of their shared lover, the dildo. Benny stared after the hyena, shocked at this realization. He’d always suspected it but now that he knew for sure, it felt strange. It caused a tingle deep inside of him. The thought that they both were using the dildo made it seem more intimate, like they were…

“You’re gonna run out of hot water, Spots. Let’s go.” Jordan called from the other room.

Benny shook his head and slipped into the shower. The warm water ran down his body in welcoming rivulets. He started washing himself, moving down to his crotch to get nice and clean, just in case. A small rush of tingling pleasure pushed through him. He looked down and could see the tip of his cock peeking out from his sheath. Apparently, the realization about Jordan had more of an effect on him than he thought.

***

Benny could hear the party was hopping the moment he stepped out into the hall. He saw the lights just outside the window in the yard. The music thumped hard enough to rattle the windows. He’d never been to a party before, beyond his normal nerdy birthday parties back in the day. When he stepped out of the dorm building into the chilly night, music filled the air around him. He swooned at the sight and sound of it all. Luckily for the chubby cheetah, Jordan was there to keep him from falling over.

After the thrill of music and the lights, he saw the multitudes of mammals dancing around. Some wore glowing necklaces. Others were waving glow sticks around while trying to dance as close and as nasty as they could. It all seemed alluring, disturbing, and exciting all at once.

“Let’s get this over with,” Jordan whispered in his ear, the warmth of his breath against Benny’s fur made him bristle.

The closer Benny got to the DJ booth, the more the ground vibrated with the whomp of the bass. ‘I’m bringing sexy back’ followed by a ‘yeah’ and a whomp threatened to stop Benny’s heart. Justin Timberwolf had always been one of his favorite singers and the thought that Steve picked a song by him was a good sign. The pudgy cheetah checked his breath again and ran his hands over the maroon sweater he wore.

Steve was standing by the main speaker, shifting his body nonchalantly to the music. He was so cool even when he was trying not to be cool. Benny thought it was weird that his sister, Wanda was huddled so closely to him with her hands in his pockets. It was chilly outside; maybe she wanted to be at the party but not bogged down by a heavy jacket.

“Here…” Jordan shouted; handing the cheetah a red Solo cup half full of beer.

When Benny looked up at him, he could see the foamed remnants of the other half on the hyena’s upper lip. “You drink from this?”

“Yeah, Spots. I want you to go light tonight. This is your first party, no need for it to be your last.” The one fang taunted.

“Thank you.” Benny was glad it was chilly out, it kept everyone from noticing the blush.

Benny had forgotten he told Jordan that this was going to be his first party. The fact that the hyena was going out of his way to protect him was sweet. Jordan was a real friend.

Throughout the whole night, Jordan made sure to keep an eye on Benny. Half a beer, eat some chips. One shot, eat some cold ass fries. Whenever Benny was drifting towards something that would be too much, Jordan swept in to snatch it away. A catnip cookie almost got through the hyena’s defenses but a hip bump and a stomp smashed it into the grass before Benny could consume it.

As the night wore on, the mammals started thinning out. Benny had a good buzz going and knew that the time for his love confession was drawing near. Wanda had gone back to her room and Steve was relaxing, just hanging out with his friends.

“I’m gonna go talk to Steve,” Benny whispered to Jordan, who was trying to stifle the headache building.

When the words finally made it through, Jordan called after him. “Wait,”

Benny heard the hyena say something but it was too late. Fueled by love, desperation, and alcohol, he bravely strode forward. Steve was wearing his letterman jacket and Benny could already smell that cologne. It wafted over and brought him closer. It was like a scene from one of those animated show, where a scent finger beckoned the protagonist over.

“Hey Steve,” Benny sounded impossibly young compared to the others in his grade level.

“What’s up, man?”

“Can I talk to you alone for a moment?” Benny was starting to regret his decision, the knot in his stomach was shifting upward.

“Sure thing, little man.”

The leopard and lion on either side of Steve let out a low ‘ooh’ in unison while a tall skinny wolf made kissing sounds. Obviously, they’d had too much to drink. It was apparent by their slurred and almost incoherent commentary.

Steve grunted and gave the cheetah a wide grin. “Over here, man. Let’s get away from these jackasses.”

“Make sure he brushes his teeth after he blows you.” The leopard slurred and leaned against the lion.

Benny blushed brightly. Did they already know? Had Steve been talking about him? Maybe Steve felt the same way but was trying not to be the desperate party in their blossoming relationship. Sometimes the panther did seem a little shy when he was around Benny.

They walked over to a bank of stone benches. Benny sat down first. The immediate chill from the stone on his butt caused his fur to bristle. Still, he’d never been so happy to get off of his feet. He’s been standing for almost three hours. Steve shoved his hands in his pocket and stayed standing.

“Hey, Ben, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out on my written work. I know all that shit, I’m just not good at articulating it on paper, you know?” Even a little tipsy, Steve’s voice flowed like rich dark chocolate.

“Anytime, I’m just glad I could help.” Benny twiddled his thumbs trying to calm the raging storm in his stomach. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up, man? Lady troubles?”

“Nah, I was…how long have we known each other?” Benny looked up at the panther, squinting at the halo of the streetlamp behind him.

“Hell, since middle school. Maybe even before that.”

“It was wondering…”

“Come on, man. We’re friends, you can talk to me.” Steve moved to sit down next to him.

“Would you like to go out…sometime?” Benny felt a rush of relief flow through him the moment the words finally left his mouth.

Steven raised an eyebrow. “Like…”

“I’m asking you out on a date.” Benny chuckled sheepishly.

“Oh man, I’m fla-”

“See, I told you, Steve plays for more teams than just baseball and football, man. Pay up.” The wolf howled with laughter, slapping his knee.

“I knew it, too. Kissing on Wanda like they were siblings. Fine ass bitch like that just a cover operation.” The lion chortled.

“Dude…it’s cool you like dick and all, but the least you can do is stay in your league.” The leopard pointed from Steve and then to the chubby cheetah. “I mean, come on. Really dude?”

Steve clenched his teeth, getting up from the bench. “It’s not like that! You know I’m with Wanda.”

“Dude it’s okay…you just a weekend queer. Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” The wolf laughed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. “Do you mind if I hit up that fine prize you got at home while you’re slumming with Piglet over here?”

Benny's ears turned beet red, his heart pounding in his chest. Everything was starting to seem like a very bad idea now. Benny’s knees started shaking as he forced himself to get to his feet. If Benny thought he could get away fast enough, he would make a break for it.

“You guys got this all wrong.”

“Then why are you always whining about how we bag on pork chop? I’ll tell you why. It’s because you’re porking him, get it?” The lion smacked the leopard on the shoulder, starting a fresh wave of laughter.

“No, I just don’t want you bagging on him. He’s helping me with my school work, man.” Steve’s whole body was clenched tightly as if he was going to spring on them in a second.

“More like helping you with sex ed.” The wolf mimed like he was holding a set of hips while lewdly thrusting.

“Shut up!” Steve yelled.

“Oh Steve, give it to me daddy!”

Benny swallowed hard and reached up to touch the panther’s shoulder. “I’m going to go. I’m so sorry about this, Steve.”

The flash came so fast that Benny wasn’t sure what happened. It wasn’t until the pain under his right eye started throbbing that he realized he’d been punched. Nothing on his body would do anything. He didn’t reach up to protect himself or try to retaliate. Instead, he teetered on his weakened knees until another hit rocked his head back. This time warm blood flowed from his upper lip and he fell back in the grass.

A heavy weight came down on him, pinning him to the ground and he heard the sound of ripping fabric. Steve grabbed his sweater and pulled him into another punch. Black filled in the voids on the edges of his vision and the world started to swirl around him. The music had become too much. The thumping of the bass made him dizzy. The alcohol in his stomach made him nauseous. He could hear the cackling whoops of Steve’s friends beyond the ringing in his ears.

Then Steve’s weight was gone, followed by a series of loud grunts. Benny rolled over to see what was happening. He could see Jordan pinning Steve to the ground. The surprise attack was the hyena’s only move, after that he would be pummeled into the ground. Jordan dropped a knee hard on Steve’s chest. The cheetah could hear the air leaving the panther’s lungs in a huff. It would buy the hyena a few seconds, at least.

Steve’s friends were already swarming in to attack Jordan. Everything happened so fast that all Benny could do to help was grab the wolf’s ankle as he walked passed. He was so drunk that he just dipped forward without enough sense to protect his face as it smashed into the ground. The wolf didn’t move again for a few moments.

Jordan was on his feet, back peddling to get away from the lion and leopard. They’d be on him in a second. At least they would have been if the two security guards hadn’t run in to break it up.

Jordan darted forward and helped Benny to his feet. “We gotta go, man.”

Benny still wasn’t entirely sure what happened or what was still happening. He could hear the security guards calling after them, telling them to stop, but he had no intention of doing that. Instead, he let himself be pulled along by the hyena. In a minute or so, they were back inside the warm dorm building.

By the time Benny had a clear thought; Jordan had led him up to the bedroom. The first thing he thought of was how Jordan had risked so much to save him from the savage beating Steve was about to give him. Which lead to another question, why would Steve do that? For as long as Benny knew him, Steve was always a very open minded person. That was the first thing that attracted him to the panther.

Benny was lowered into his office chair as Jordan went back to close the lock the door. Benny could hear Jordan mumbling to himself as he ran his fingers through his shaggy mane. They both knew there’d be fallout but for now, they were safe in the confines of their bedroom.

After a moment of nervous pacing, Jordan settled down in his folding chair and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked at Benny with a grim look in his eyes.

“You alright, man?” The hyena asked. His voice quivered on trembling lips.

“My fath hurts,” Benny said. It was the first time he tried to speak, his fat lip was getting in the way.

“I should say so,” Jordan yelled. It was so foreign to hear the hyena being so upset. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Benny? Why would you do that?”

“What I thoo?” Benny tensed up as he realized that the hyena was angry with him.

“You know Steve and Wanda are dating, right?”

Benny cocked his head as if a lightbulb came on. A lot of things that didn’t make much sense before seemed to fall into place. Benny felt a nervous lump forming in his stomach again. So many things played through the cheetah’s head that it made him dizzy.

“I didn’t.”

“Yeah, I tried to warn you, man, but you walked off.” Jordan sighed. “He ain’t like us…you.”

Benny looked up at the same moment Jordan looked away. “What?”

“Man, your face is all fucked up.” Jordan changed the subject.

The hyena went over to the first aid kit hanging on the wall behind the door. The sound of Velcro ripping away caused Benny’s throbbing head to hurt more. The hyena sighed and flopped down in his folding chair again, resting the white kit on his thigh.

“Scoot over here,” Jordan ordered. “Your shirt’s trashed, take it off.”

Benny pulled his sweater off. The collar was ripped all the way down the front of it and there was a large dark red stain from his bleeding nose and lip. Even the white undershirt underneath was ripped and bloody but it would be fine to wear for now.

“Fuck, man, first party, first party foul and it’s a doozy.” Jordan pulled out a small square package with a sanitizer wipe in it.

“First fight, too.”

Jordan snorted a laugh as he leaned close. His mouth hung open so he could breathe quietly without his nose whistling. The smell of his mint chewing gum covered up the smell of beer on his breath, which Benny was grateful for. The hyena dabbed the cold cloth against the cut under Benny’s eye. It stung at first but the cool numbing feeling soothed it away. There was something endearing about how the hyena worked so hard to take care of him. Keeping him from drinking too much, always making sure he stayed well fed during homework sessions, and now, Jordan was there to help pick up the pieces after the heartbreaking discovery that Steve was definitely not into Benjamin Clawhauser as he once thought.

“A lot of firsts tonight, man,” Jordan sighed teasingly. The one fang caused Benny to blush.

“Yeah,” Benny whispered back.

Then Benny, for no rational reason he could think of at the moment, leaned close and pushed his pained lips to the hyena’s, adding one more first to the list of things that happened tonight. The surprising thing was, the hyena kissed back.


	4. Part 4

Benny lingered in the kiss for a moment. The hyena’s broad tongue was softer that he imagined and tasted sweeter than he could have dreams. The kiss was clumsy from his standpoint and only consisted of their tongues pressing together for all of ten seconds. When they pulled away, Jordan looked a bit faint himself. He licked the cheetah’s saliva from his lips and stayed quiet. Benny was panicking inside while trying to remain cool. Had he overstepped his bounds? Had he offended the hyena and he was just trying to stay cool and understanding in light of everything that happened tonight?

Jordan finally spoke. “Your gums are bleeding.”

A lightning bolt flashed through the cheetah and it threatened to set him on fire. “What?”

“When we were sucking face there, I tasted blood. Lemme see.” Jordan leaned in again, carefully lifting Benny’s lip. “Yep.”

Benny gasped and tried to form words through is gaped maw but they just came out as gibberish. Jordan closed his eyes and ran his tongue softly along the hairline cut on Benny’s lip and then along the bloodied gums. It was disgusting and exciting at the same time. The sensation caused ripples through Benny’s body. If he wasn’t already hard from the kiss, he would certainly be hard now. Jordan continued to lick the wound before moving along the rest of his mouth. His wide dark tongue probed deeper until they’re tongues entered into a shoving match again.

Benny left his eyes open. He wanted to see this new side of Jordan, the gay Jordan. There was something about the realization that made him pretty to look at. The way his long eyelashes gleamed against the dark fur markings around his eyes, they could easily be missed if he wasn’t so close to him.

Benny pressed a trembling hand to Jordan’s broad neck, immediately rewarded with a soft moan that filled his mouth with the hyena’s warm breath. It made the kiss all the more tantalizing, and even though neither of them could breathe through their noses, neither were willing to break the kiss.

When they did, Jordan pushed his forehead into the cheetah’s sore cheek and sighed. “Did we…?”

“Yeah,” It was the only answer the question deserved.

“So, that’s a thing.” Jordan said shyly.

“Yeah,” Was all Benny could say again.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Jordan stated. He closed the first aid kit and got up.

Benny couldn’t miss the tent at the front of Jordan’s pants, even though he tried to hide it. The hyena was trying to make his escape but not so much that he closed the bathroom door behind him. An invitation, Benny wondered. The sound of the shower coming on filled the otherwise quiet room.

Benny watched the hyena reflection in the body length mirror on the back of the closet door. The hyena pulled his shirt off as his hair tumbled down over his face. His lips moved as he mumbled something to himself. Regret, maybe? He looked sad as if he thought he did something wrong. Obviously, he didn’t, Benny was the one to kiss him and it affected them both the same way. Benny could see the proof when Jordan took his pants off. His sheath was pulled back, fully giving way to his modest length dick. The black flesh was pulled tighter each time it throbbed.

Another first for Benny, other than in the showers at high school and on the internet, he’d never seen a dick in the flesh, especially not a hard one, other than his own. The sight of it brought Benny to his feet. He swallowed hard and started for the bathroom on shaky legs. When he rounded the corner, Jordan was stepping in. Steam was already starting to cloud the bathroom mirror.

Tonight’s the night for firsts, he thought. Benny took heart in these words. What was one more rejection in an evening that up until ten minutes ago had been a complete disappointment? He pulled his shirt off roughly, followed by his pants and boxers. He was harder than he’d been in a few days, since the first time he used the dildo on himself. With one last reassuring thought, he stepped into the tub shower behind Jordan.

The hyena wasn’t surprised to see him. It was an invitation; Benny smiled at his own thought. Instead, there was a hopeful look in his silvery blue eyes. His hackle was slicked back so Benny could see his face. He was beautiful and so was his body. Benny felt his knees buckle as he knelt on the rubber mat in the bottom of the shower. Jordan tried to back away giving him more space but Benny gripped his hip to stop him.

Courage pushed Benny on and he touched his parted lips to the tip of Jordan’s dick in a soft suckling kiss. It hurt his swollen lip but he wasn’t going to let the pain stop another first from happening.

At first, the hyena gripped the top of his head. Benny felt resistance, he could hear the hyena’s trembling voice urging him that he didn’t have to do this if he didn’t want to. By the time Benny had half the hyena’s cock nestled between the top of his mouth and tongue as he clumsily bobbed his head, he was sure Jordan knew that he wanted too. Benny was so grateful for all the practicing he’d done on bananas and ice pops, now. With how nervous his stomach was, he’d hate to ruin the moment by gagging.

Now the hyena’s hand slowly caressed circles at the back of the cheetah’s head, bucking only slightly each time Benny slid along his meat. Neither of them dared to push it too hard. Each of them explored this new terrain together, trying not to mess it up for the other. Benny was treated to the sweetest whimpers and moans he’d ever heard Jordan make. A soft low pant came from the hyena when Benny pulled back all the way to the tip, then a cooing whimper came from deep down as the cheetah pulled him back in.

Saliva pooled in his mouth and dribbled the length of Jordan’s dick. There was so much of it. He was glad they were in the shower or there would’ve been quite the mess. Benny’s knees ached from being on them for so long but he wasn’t about to quit until he got what he wanted. The idea of getting the hyena off seemed to take over the cheetah’s mind. It made Benny’s heart pound in his ears to the point that Jordan’s moans were starting to fall away. All he could hear was his own excitement, his own breathing.

“I'm gonna…”

Benny couldn’t hear Jordan over the sound of him bobbing faster. The first squirt came as a complete shock causing him to swallow a large gulp of air, saliva, and cum all at once. The mixture of tastes startled him, it wasn’t until the second or third instinctive bob that made him gag and throw up in the bottom of the shower. He crumpled over on all fours as Jordan fell back against the shower wall as if to escape. An embarrassment flushed all through his pudgy body.

“I’m so sorry.” Benny whimpered through his own shock and disgust.

“Dude, it’s okay.” Jordan panted adjusted the showerhead to rinse it down the drain while trying to keep from falling over on his shaky legs.

Benny was so ashamed he’d ruined the moment. “I’m sorry, Jordan, it’s my first time-”

Jordan gripped the cheetah’s shoulder and pulled on him. It took so much effort for Benny to get to his feet while trying not to look at the hyena. Jordan shifted to steal a glimpse of his face but Benny moved to look away. Finally, Jordan trapped him by gripping either side of his face, ignoring the cut on the cheetah’s cheek.

“Look at me,” Jordan whispered. “This…was your first time?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve never been with anyone else?”

“Yeah.”

“You have?” Jordan raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

“No.”

Jordan cackled and pushed his face against the cheetah’s. “Alright, calm down. Have you ever been with someone sexually before, simple yes or no?”

“I haven’t.”

Jordan leaned back an affectionate smile coming to his face. “You haven’t.”

Benny blushed as he closed his eyes and Jordan sighed. “Get over here, Spots, open your mouth.”

Jordan pulled Benny under the stream so he could rinse his mouth out. “Spit.” The hyena’s order followed shortly after.

Benny did as he was told and before he could stop it. Jordan kissed him again. This time the hyena put his entire weight into the kiss, pressing the slightly shorter cheetah’s back to the wall of the shower. One paw rested against Benny’s chest, the other cradled the back of his head as the kissed. Benny’s arms lay slacked at his side before he took the invitation and caressed his paws along Jordan’s trembling hips.

When they parted the kiss, Jordan pushed his face into Benny’s neck. “You should have told me, man. We could have started with something easier.”

“It’s what I wanted.”

“Me too.” The hyena chuckled as he drew shapes in the cheetah’s chest fur. “You sure that was your first time? I’ve sucked some dick in my day but nowhere near as good as that.”

“Yep, first time. Just lots of practicing on bananas…”

“Bananas. That’s a good one. I used to practice on my fingers.” The hyena sighed and looked up at him.

“Sorry, I threw up on you.”

“No problem. You can make it up to me by letting me…help you out.” The earnest look in the hyena’s eyes was emphasized by the gleam of that one hypnotic fang.

“Alright.”

“Do you trust me?” Jordan asked.

“Yeah.”

“Wash yourself up real good and come out and join me.”  Jordan slipped out of the shower, his form distorted by the glass door between them.

Benny started washing himself, making sure to focus on his private areas as he was instructed to.

 

***

 

 When Benny stepped out into the bedroom, he was surprised to see that Jordan cleared out the center of the small room and piled both mattresses on top of each other on the floor. He lay stretched out across them in a welcoming pose, like something from a centerfold. The sight caught Benny’s breath in his throat.

“The beds make a hell of a racket when you’re shifting around. I promise I’ll fix em later.” Jordan explained but Benny didn’t care.

Instead, he lay out on the bed next to Jordan, who cradled his sore cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Benny had all the leverage and pushed Jordan onto his back with the force of their kiss and remained over top of him on all fours. The hyena lazily caressed his fingers up the inside of the cheetah’s plump thighs. He lightly teased the taut sack that dangled down. It caused Benny to break the kiss with a gasp.

“Still trust me?” Jordan teased with his fang.

“Yeah,” Benny blushed.

“Stay just like that.”

Jordan scooted out from under the cheetah, pressing soft kissing into the Benny stomach. He squirmed and giggled as he watched the hyena go. The bed shifted and swayed as he moved and Benny looked back at him from over his shoulder. Jordan leaned down, his long wet hackle mane fell over his face but Benny could see one eye staring at him as he dipped down to kiss the cheetah’s lower back.

“This isn’t for everyone,” His whispered breath ruffled the fur on the cheetah’s lower back. “If you don’t like it, just say so.”

With as hard and horny as he was, he couldn’t imagine the hyena doing anything he wouldn’t like. Benny bunched the pillows under his head and hugged them. A soft finger caressed along the base of his tail. The hyena’s tickling tease caused him to relax more. The finger wandered gently along the crest of his butt cheeks, tickling the fur. Benny felt his testicles tighten at the intriguing feeling. He pushed back against the coaxing finger and felt his cheeks being spread.

Whatever the hyena was doing, he was taking his sweet time- The first tingling sensation was overwhelming. It caused Benny to drop his hips down to the bed, coarsely rubbing his dick on the sheets. Jordan rolled on his back, cackling. Benny felt his cheeks, both sets, blush in embarrassment.

“What did you do?”

“Just relax and let me work, Spots.”

Benny got back in the all fours position and waited for Jordan to stop laughing. His embarrassment wasn’t enough to stop his sexual need, nor his intrigue. Whatever the hyena had done felt like nothing else and boy did it feel good. Soon, the sensation was upon him again. Something soft, warm, and wet caressed between his butt cheeks. Each centimeter the hyena moved, it bristled the fur up Benny’s spine, until ecstasy took over. The warm wet tongue worked circles around the cheetah’s tight hole. Waves of tickling pleasure wracked the cheetah’s pudgy body as he bit down on the pillow to keep the desperate noises at the minimum.

“Are you alright?” Jordan asked. His concern moved the cheetah to reach back a trembling hand.

Jordan took his hand and went back to softly kissing the cheetah’s rump. He combed his fangs through Benny soft white fur along his crack before dipping his tongue back in, to work in a tickling fashion. Benny moaned and pushed his face back into the pillow. Again, he worked his hole with his tongue. Teasing to push past the crest but dipping in deep enough to lube Benny’s butt with saliva. He waggled his warm tongue waiting for just the right sound. Benny didn’t disappoint. The breathy moan came out as a whimper. His hips shifted in a humping fashion.

“Hey, Spots,” Jordan licked his lips before wiping his muzzle off. “Roll over on your back.”

Benny didn’t roll over, so much as just flop down on his back panting heavily. There was a dreamy look in his eyes as he fought to find the hyena’s face. Jordan chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face. His smile faded as he felt the cheetah’s eager fingers caressing along his length that was already hard again, a new wave of pre dribbling from his tip.

“I take it, you enjoyed it?”

“That was the best.” Benny smiled, his cheeks flushed red.

“Good,” Jordan lay down next to him, pressing so close that they could be wearing the same skin.

Jordan walked his fingers down Benny’s stomach to just past his belly, caressing the ridge of his sheath fold. It felt amazing to have the young hyena explore his body. The way he caress his fingers along each wrinkle in the cheetah’s sack showed so much care. He pushed his paw lower, teasing Benny’s taint before curling tight inside his saliva slicked hole. Benny gasps and clenched his teeth at the surprised gauging.

“Relax, babe.” Jordan whispered in his ear. “Close your eyes and take deep breaths.”

Benny breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He felt a warm kiss on his cheek and a single fang teasing the crest of his ear. The romantic notions caused him to relax as the finger explore deeper, tucking against his sweet spot. It caused his loins to tingle as a mysterious urge filled him. His cock bounced excitedly each time Jordan pushed his finger back into him. A line of clear pre-cum went from his tip to the pool forming on his belly.

 “Feel good?” Jordan cooed warmly in his ear.

“Oh yes,” Benny moan, his mouth hanging open.

Jordan pulled the fur at the back of Benny’s head gently, turning so they could kiss. The hyena’s tongue rolled circles around Benny’s. His mouth was cold from the labored breathing of their playful lovemaking. Jordan pulled back from the kiss and bumped his nose against Benny’s chin playfully.

“What would you like to do?”

Benny moaned softly and lifted his legs a bit higher, lost in the feeling of being fingered. Jordan breathed out a chuckle and kissed his cheek again.

“Sweetie?”

“Huh?” Benny opened his eyes, still panting from being explored.

“Do you want to…mate me?”

The question sounded so silly when heard aloud but essentially that’s what they were doing. Benny thought about it for a long moment, his own shyness breaking through. The thought of topping the obviously more experienced and dominate male seemed like such a foreign concept. Here he was on his back, legs spread open, all ready to be mounted. It seemed like a wasted opportunity but he was nervous and excited about it at the same time.

 “I can also keep fingering you while blowing you if you like. Anything you want to do.” Jordan looked desperate to please.

“I…want you inside of me, but…” Benny let the words hang between them.

Jordan’s smile comforted him. “If you don’t like it or it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Benny nodded and smiled. “A night of firsts.”

“Me too, I’ve never topped before. I hope I do alright.” Jordan blushed.

For the first time, Benny saw a nervous gleam in the hyena’s eyes. Benny kissed his lips tenderly and nuzzled his chin. It was enough to coax the dominate male into making his move. He got to his knees and shifted so he was closer to the foot of the bed. Benny started to move but Jordan stopped him.

“No, I wanna see your face.”

Benny blushed and slowly flopped back into the position he was in before. “Are you sure? I’m betting I have some ugly sex faces.”

 “Nah, I’ve seen your sex face. It’s cute.” He reached over the edge of the bed for the small tube of lube.

“What?”

“I make some pretty convincing sleeping sounds, don’t I?” Jordan cackled and shook his head as he squeezed a decent-sized mound of gel on his hands. “I figured, since you’re going to watch me wank off, I’d return the favor.”

“You knew?” Benny sighed.

“Not at first, but I figured it out. That’s why I left the dildo under my mattress. You’re a smart guy; I was assuming you’d find it.” He started lathering himself up generously. “Sometimes it’s easier to let them find out rather just straight up telling them.”

“That’s true.” Benny grunted as he felt Jordan’s slick fingers worked around his relaxed hole.

With one finger, the pressure was light and felt heavenly, there was a little discomfort with the second finger but it passed so quickly thanks to the warming gel. Jordan positioned himself so he was on his knees with Benny’s butt resting on his thighs. He looked at the sight nervously and smiled that teasing fang at the cheetah.

“Remember-”

Benny bit his lips and blinked his eyes slowly. “I know.”

A groan slipped free as the pressure flooded through him. It wasn’t his groan but a new desperate sound that he heard from the hyena. His whole body shook in excitement, fear, lust, any of whatever emotions he was feeling. Benny knew the confusion because he was feeling them too. It hurt at first, his sudden cry stopped Jordan from going any further instead, the hyena offered comforting kisses to Benny’s forehead.

“Okay.” Benny whispered.

“Go on?”

“Please.”

Benny took a deep breath in and out as he felt Jordan’s full weight on top of him. The hyena wasn’t long, thankfully. He was long enough to cause a tingling urgency inside of him without discomfort. Jordan barely pulled out before pushing back in. Benny knew he was listening to his sounds gauging his comfort. He was so sweet to care so much. The cheetah grabbed the hyena’s shapely hips and pulled tighter.

“It feels good.” He whispered, opening his eyes to see the hyena over top of him with an arm on either side of his head. He was looking down at him with the one fang pursed tightly to his dark lip.

“Go on?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you when to stop.”

He didn’t. Benny didn’t have to. Something told him that the hyena’s natural rhythm would set in and it did. The feeling of his lap tapping lightly against his hind end was an exciting sound. There was a speed and desperation in the hyena’s mating fashion. If Benny closed his eyes, it was only for a second. Even when the pressure became too much and he spilled his own seed all over his stomach, he forced himself to keep watching. He wanted to see the look on the hyena’s face when he came. It was beautiful. Fierce and scary at first, the way he clenched his teeth and growled. His eyes were shut tight. But it was quickly replaced by a gaped mouth of desperate panting and frantic breathing. His hips moved on their own instincts, milking every last drop of his seed into the cheetah. Benny wanted to feel the rush of his cum filling him up but didn’t, probably because the earlier session in the shower. Still he wasn’t disappointed either way. He couldn’t be. It was the first time he ever felt content in the realm of sex.

Jordan started to pull out and Benny grabbed him, whispering. “Not yet.”

The hyena smiled and settled back in as the cheetah coaxed him into a soft peck.

“From one bottom to another, the first few moments afterward are the hardest.” Jordan sighed softly.

“I read that. There’s a sense of loneliness afterward.” Benny whispered, caressing his fingers along Jordan’s face.

They could use this afterglow to hammer out the details of the changes in their relationship but they both knew it wasn’t the time for that. Instead, they just enjoyed being close to one another and basking in the joy for all the firsts they shared together this evening.


	5. Part 5

_Date: October 11th, 2007_

_Hey D, It’s me._

_Last night was something else, huh? I can’t believe things went the way that they did. I was kind of bummed out that Jordan wasn’t home when I woke up but I guess he had early classes to get to. I’ll just see him when I he gets back. Maybe I’ll surprise him by cleaning our room up. Maybe I’ll do his laundry for him. Am I taking this waifu thing too seriously? Should I have some GD self-respect? Or should I just play it cool? Let’s just see how some things unfold, shall we?_

_Date: October 12th, 2007_

_D,_

_Just a quick blurb before class because I’m feeling bummed out. Jordan didn’t come home last night, I’ve not seen him since…the thing. I hope he’s alright and I didn’t do something to fuck him up. God, I’d hate myself if I did. Here’s hoping things are okay. Later tater._

_Date: Same as earlier, butthole._

_Back,_

_Found out what happened to Jordan. There was a note left by the campus security. He and Steve were forcibly removed from campus for fighting. He came back to get his stuff while I was in class since that was the only way he could retrieve them. He was kind enough to leave me a book and a note on my bed. I didn’t have the heart to read it. Not yet at least, thought it would be better to build up the courage by talking to you first. Not that it matters, though…Stupid book._

 

Benny tossed the book and the pen aside and looked at the black bound book lying on his pillow as if it were a cursed thing. There was a lined piece of notebook paper, folded tightly on top of it with a hastily drawn heart on it. A goodbye note, no doubt, Benny rolled his eyes. From just a friend? He wondered. Maybe it was from a lover, or hopefully from a boyfriend, though.

Benny couldn’t stand it anymore. He got up from his seat and picked up the letter, opening it. Jordan’s messy handwriting scrawled across the paper as Benny read it quietly to himself.

 

_Hey Spots,_

_I know this comes as quite a shock to you but I’ve left campus. Not of my own free will, mind you. I was forced to leave because of a silly clause in the student handbook. You see ZooU has a strict—and by strict, I mean a damn near bulletproof no fighting on the premises—rule. Even if I wasn’t the one who instigated it, I was in on it. They wanted me to turn you in but I couldn’t bring myself to do that. Funny thing was, neither could Steve. He knew he fucked up and seemed genuinely sorry about it. We agree and were more than happy to take the brunt of it for you instead._

_I don’t want you to blame yourself for this, hon. I already had a big black mark on my permanent record from last year. There are some things between Ollie and I that I never told you about. I didn’t have the strength too because the wounds never healed. I left you my journal…well not THE journal; I filled that one up years ago. This one, I started the day I met Ollie. I know this is a weird gift to leave you but I’m a weird guy so there you have it. If you don’t want to read it, I understand. If nothing else, do me a favor and read the last entry, please._

_I never wanted things to go this way. I wanted to take my time and get to know you better, now I’m worried that I left a me sized hole in your heart, because god knows there’s a you size hole in mine. All I ask is that you don’t hate me; I know that’s a lot to ask. I wish nothing but the best for you in everything you do. I also hope that you can meet a guy that will treat you as good, if not better than I would have. I love you, Spots._

 

Jordan signed his name with a bunch of hearts and a few x’s and o’s. It seemed like a high school love letter as far as maturity went. Benny wanted to be mad but just didn’t have the heart to be. If anything, he was happy that Jordan left it for him.

Benny sighed and touched the letter to his lips. It had the faint scent of Jordan’s musk, which he’d taken a liking too. It had stayed on his person the whole next day after they were together and now it was a part of him. He picked up the book and flopped down in his office chair, flipping to the last page of the journal. He noticed the chicken scratch was even worse last year than it was now.

 

_Date: Last week of F-MAN year, who gives a shit?_

_Hey Diary, It’s me,_

_It’s been a long time since I’ve written in you. I guess I hadn’t had much to say. School sucks but that’s to be expected. Listen, some shit went down last night and I’m…hurting bad inside. I told Ollie how I felt about him and it didn’t go over well. He kept asking me, ‘how can you do this to me?’ over and over again. He called me a faggot, busted my nose and then stormed out. I didn’t know what to do, so I went to the hospital and tried to give him time to cool down._

_They found him. He was hanging from a tree in the center of the campus, you know, where they have all the parties. He was just hanging there with a note pinned to him. He said that I was the reason he did it. Well, not me specifically, but his best friend was the reason he did it. Everyone knew, though. I got pulled into the Dean’s office and questioned. I got labeled a risk on my permanent file but at least I got to come back to school. Cops said there was no evidence to hold me responsible for the suicide. But I’ll always know it was my fault, why he killed himself._

_I just…misunderstood the signs, I guess. I guess I made more of our relationship then it was. God, I’m so stupid. Next year, though, next year will be different. I’ll keep my head low and focus on work. Arm’s length, that’s me. Everything should be fine. Things are going to be so empty without Ollie. I don’t think anyone could fill that hole._

 

Benny sighed and looked at the bottom of the page. Hastily written in red pen was his own name with a heart dotting the I’s. As macabre as it was, it still brought a smile to Benny’s face. He may have read the sign of he and Steve’s relationship all wrong from the very beginning. He’d been blinded by the power of rose colored glasses. He did one thing right, though, he took a chance on the hyena boy that rocked his world and came out with a memory that would last him until the end of his days.

This chapter was sad, there’s no doubting that. But Benny had never been one to let it bring him down. This was just a small point in his life. There were still so many things to look forward to in life. He was going to become a police officer, in spite of what everyone thought of him. He was going to find a man that would love and treat him right. He owed it to himself and in some strange way; he owed it to Jordan now.

Benny sighed and set the journal aside, along with the note that now doubled as a bookmark. Tomorrow was going to be a brand new day, with new experiences for him to look forward to. But for now, he had one more thing he had to do before he could turn in for the night. He opened up his own leather-bound journal and started to write.

 

_Date: Sometime in the future._

_Dear Diary, Hello, It’s me._

_And I don’t need you anymore…_

Benny closed the book and dropped it in the trashcan under his desk before getting up and heading into the bathroom for a long hot shower before bed.

***

 A much heavier set cheetah hefted his gym bag and hurried across the street to the Mystic Springs Oasis, it was a naturalist club that he’d been dying to try out since Nick and Judy told him about it. Why shouldn’t he? It was his birthday, after all. Plus the happy couple had been all too eager to pitch in for a day pass gift card for him. It was pricy but if anyone deserved it, it was Benjamin Clawhauser.

The front lobby was dark and smelled thick of orange and lemongrass incense. It was such a welcoming blend of fragrances that just spoke to the hefty cheetah’s soul. The yak behind the counter hummed to his Chi, finding peace in everything around him. Strangely, as if by magic, he knew the cheetah was there. He pulled his shaggy mop of hair apart and smiled a crooked grin.

“Hey dude, what’s up? Welcome to the Mystic Spring Oasis, my name is Yax. Hey, you don’t look familiar, man. First time?” There was something calm and dopey about his tone, Benny liked it.

“Yeah, it’s my birthday, so I thought I’d treat myself to a day pass.” Benny was trying to play it cool but he was quivering like a leaf on a tree from how excited he was.

“Whoa, man. Your aura is all wound up tight. You gotta chill to get the full effect of this place.” Yax reached under the counter and got a clipboard. “Alright, man, fill this out and I’ll process your payment. Totals gonna be $99.99 for your ultimate experience. It’s truly cosmic, dude.”

Benny couldn’t keep his hands from trembling as he quickly jotted down all of his information, address, and contact information. When it was all done, he handed back the clipboard with the gift card clipped to it. Yax took the clipboard and smiled dopily.

“Right on, a GC, got friends of a friend. Nice.” He punched a few things on his IPear and turned it around so Benny could see it. “There’s your price, there’s bday discount. That’s right, ten percent’s nothing sneeze at, here’s the charge on the GC, leaving you a total of $40.00. Will that be cash or charge, man?”  
“I got this, Yax.” A warm voice came from behind.

“Oh, DuVall, that’s righteous of you. I was about to give you a buzz. Our pudgy patron here wants an around the world.” Yax took the card and swiped it, before handing it back to the stranger.

Benny looked at the card and followed the hand of the one who took it. It belonged to a familiar looking hyena with amber mane and silvery blue eyes. He was heavier set and more muscular that the visage of his past. But it was the one fang that left the cheetah swooning.

“Jordan?” Benny’s breath caught in this throat.

“Spots.” Jordan took his hand and led him along towards the locker rooms. “Long time no see.”

Benny couldn’t help but steal a peak at the naked hyena. “Looking good, yeen.”

“I was going to say the same but I’ll have to wait until I see the rest of you, too…you know, compare it to the image I have of you burned into my mind.” The hyena held the door open for him.

“Oh, flatterer.” Benny giggled before rubbing the back of his neck rolls. “So, what entertainments does the day pass get me, Jordan?”

The hyena took the pamphlet and dropped it in the trash. “I assure you, Spots, I have a whole new set of entertainments just for you. You’ll need another day pass to recover from.”

“Oh, my…” Benny felt his face catch on fire.

 “You have no idea.”


End file.
